Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generating device.
Description of the Related Art
There have been attempts to effectively utilize vibration energy. Vibration energy is generally generated from vibrations caused by structural bodies (e.g., roads, bridges, and buildings) and traveling bodies (e.g., automobiles such as trucks, and railroad vehicles).
As one method of effectively utilizing such environmental vibration energy, a method of converting vibration energy into electric energy is known.
Specifically, a method using a piezoelectric element, a method using electrostatic induction, and a method using electromagnetic induction are known.